In recent years, there has been a demand for high-capacity, long-life, quick-charging batteries that are used as a power supply for hybrid electric vehicles, as well as for conventional small electronic devices. An electrode is densely compressed to facilitate as many active materials as possible to be filled into a battery that is spatially limited.
In manufacturing an electrode, an electrode material containing active materials is applied to a base formed of a band-like electrical power collector, such as a metal foil, and dried to form an electrode film.